With great love
by amerta rosella
Summary: Tidak semua dari kita dapat melakukan hal besar, tapi ketahuilah, kita bisa melakukan banyak hal kecil dengan cinta yang besar, my first story for A lifetime of memories II Event.


_**Disclaimer**__: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak meraih keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan Fict ini. _

_**Warn**__: AU, OOC, terlalu bermain dengan imajenasi. _

_by: Rosalia Luce_

_**Pair**__: SasoSaku_

_Enjoy read!_

_**For SasoSaku Event : A Lifetime of Memories II**_

**Theme: Quote**

**Not all of us can do great things. But we can do small things with great love—**_**Mother Teresa**_

**xXx**

Sakura sudah menduga jika dalam persahabatan antara pria dan wanita, pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan dia menyadari jika ada rasa yang berbeda ketika pandangan mereka saling bersibobrok satu sama lain. Kala jemari keduanya saling bertautan melengkapi celah… dan hatinya merasa _bak_ berpesta pora. Dunia yang menaunginya seakan dengan suka rela memberhentikan _jam pasir_ hingga rasanya semuanya serba flegmatis. Banyak yang bilang jika cinta adalah sumber kebahagiaan.

Tapi dia tahu—Sakura _paham_ setiap kebahagiaan tak akan sempurna tanpa terselip rasa sakit.

Rasa _sakit_ yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya ketika kian hari mereka semakin tumbuh dan berkembang, membuatnya menyadari betapa banyak gadis yang terpikat oleh ketampanan sahabatnya yang tahun ini genap berusia 20 tahun sama dengannya itu.

_Haruno Sakura_ bukan lagi gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun dengan gaun renda musim semi berwarna biru cerah yang gemar memakan_ ice cream_, dan _Akasuna Sasori_ juga bukan lagi seorang bocah laki-laki yang gemar bermain _skeatboard_ dan bercita-cita menjadi jagoan. Sakura tersenyum tipis, mengingat bagaimana tingkah Sasori yang dulu terobsesi menjadi jagoan demi menghajar orang-orang yang membuatnya menangis. _Apakah Sasori masih mengingat impian masa kecilnya itu?_

Dia bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya sendiri, sesekali tersenyum sembari menggigit salah satu sisi _cake-cup_ _the detzel _miliknya yang rasa manis dan lembut memanjakan indera pengecapnya. Bee's Knees ramai dengan para pengunjung, dan Sakura nampaknya tidak merasa terganggu dengan suasana riuh dalam toko _cake _favoritnya.

Terlebih karena dua bulan belakangan ini, toko yang baru berdiri seumur jagung tapi telah memiliki banyak penggemar itu menggeluarkan trobosan terbaru; yaitu konsep _cake-cup _berlapis _frosting _dengan bolu seperti remahan yang ditumpuk rapih dan dimasukkan ke dalam gelas _bourbon_, tentunya sebagai penggemar makanan manis, Sakura tak akan mau melewatkan untuk mencobanya.

Sakura menyingkirkan sejenak kuenya, tangan kanannya merogoh _satchel bag_-nya untuk mencari ponselnya. Dia lalu mendial nama 'Sasori' dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. rasanya terlalu memikirkan pria berwarna rambut semerah darah itu membuatnya rindu untuk menyapa.

"_Hal__l__o?" _suara serak layaknya orang yang baru terbangun dari dunia mimpi membuat Sakura mengulas senyum. Pasti Sasori _sexy _dengan rambut merah yang sedikit acak-acakkan.

"Hmmm… apa yang dilakukan pria yang tengah beranjak dewasa hingga bangun sesiang ini?" Sasori yang berada di seberang sana terkekeh pelan. "Kau pasti ke _club_ semalam?"

"_Kuberi kau nilai sepuluh karna analisismu yang tepat, Saki…" _Sakura merenggut, lagi-lagi sahabatnya itu menghabiskan malam yang panjang dalam hingar bingar _club _yang dipenuhi oleh bau _alcohol_ dan rokok. _Hmm_, kira-kira apa yang dilakukan pria itu selain meminum berbotol-botol _bloody marry_ kesukaannya hingga gemar sekali ke tempat itu, pikir Sakura.

"Cepatlah mandi setelah mengonsumsi _aspirinmu_, lalu jemput aku di _Bee's knees_,"

"_Kau memang selalu merepotkan," _dengusan Sasori yang terdengar olehnya tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. _"Ya, ya… tunggu aku setengah jam lagi,"_ meski merepotkan, tapi _toh_ nyatanya Sasori tak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya.

Sambungan telepon terputus, dan Sakura kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya. Hari minggu merupakan surga bagi para pelajar—_um_, tapi tidak juga. Karna dia masih harus disibukkan dengan beberapa tugas makalah yang diberikan oleh dosen pembimbingnya.

**xXx**

"Eh…? Kau yakin mengajakku ke _Rucker Park_?" gadis itu bertanya heran. Pria tinggi dengan tubuh atletisnya yang terbalut oleh _t-shirt _berwarna coklat tua itu hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Jelas saja gadis merah muda itu terheran-heran. Apasih bagusnya _Rucker Park_? Setahunya tempat itu adalah lapangan basket yang terletak di Harlem. Ya, lebih masuk akal disebut sebagai lapangan basket dari pada taman.

"Memangnya tujuanmu ke sana untuk apa, Sasori?" masih penasaran, Sakura bertanya lagi. Bola mata sewarna _zambrud _memicing ingin tahu. Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, balas menatap acuh sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Hn. Main basket,"

Gadis itu melongo untuk beberapa saat. _Main basket_? Bukankah Sasori tidak pandai bermain basket? Adakah jawaban pria Akasuna itu yang sedikit lebih masuk akal, pikir Sakura dengan ujung bibirnya yang berkedut.

"Kau bercanda ya?"

"Sakura, bisakah kau tutup mulutmu, _dear_?" bukan hanya bungkam. Sakura kini memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Rona kemerahan menyembul dikedua belah pipi seputih porselen itu. Sedangkan Sasori, entah apa maksudnya—pria berambut merah itu menyeringai tipis melihat gadis itu mati langkah.

Dalam hati Sakura meruntuk, gadis yang membiarkan surai merah jambunya jatuh terurai itu memilih untuk menatap trotoar jalanan kota Manhattan. Entah apa maksud dari Sasori yang menjemputnya tanpa membawa mobil atau kendaraan apapun—sehingga mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sampai menemukan _taxi _kosong.

Tapi bagi Sakura, dia seperti menyelam dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Karena tangan kekar pria Akasuna itu menggenggam jemari kurusnya. Dua orang yang masih tercatat sebagai warga Negara Jepang yang tinggal di New York untuk melanjutkan _study _masing-masing itu bungkam satu sama lain. Sasori yang sudah dasarnya memegang teguh prinsip milik Gaara sepupunya yaitu—_keep calm and stay cool _tampak biasa-biasa saja. Lain dengan Sakura yang berisik. Gadis yang memiliki aroma harum musim semi itu sendiri bingung harus berucap apa.

"Kau tidak akan macam-macam 'kan Sasori?" akhirnya Sakura bisa menemukan bahan perbincangan. Pria itu mendengus—dengan bibirnya yang sedikit berkedut.

"Aku? Macam-macam dengan gadis berdada rata sepertimu?"

Sakura memberi _death-glare_. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu memang jauh lebih mesum semenjak beranjak menjadi pria dewasa—dengan hormon-hormon seksualnya yang semakin meningkat menurut Sakura.

"Aku. Tidak. Rata." Mengepalkan tangannya, dengan wajah seputih porselennya yang merona karena malu (atau marah) mendongak menatap pria itu. Enak saja mengatainya dada rata—yang artinya tidak memiliki _body _mirip gitar spanyol.

"Hn,"

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sasori memilih untuk tak merespon, pria itu berjalan ke pinggir _trotoar _tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang mungkin tersulut emosinya. Melihat Sasori yang ternyata menyetop _taxi_, gadis itu langsung menyusul Sasori.

"Biarpun menyebalkan, _toh _nyatanya kau tidak menolak ajakkanku,"

**xXx**

Dia tampak tidak begitu tertarik dengan tempat ini. _Rucker park _memang tampak ramai oleh para laki-laki yang sibuk bermain basket—dan beberapa pasangan kekasih. Tempat ini sama saja, tidak ada kelopak bunga bermekaran yang menghias meski telah memasukki pertengahan musim semi. Ini sih tidak ada menarik-menariknya, pikir Sakura setengah kesal.

Sasori kali ini tidak menggenggam jemarinya, pria itu lebih memilih memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana _jeans _hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Sasori, untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Apa menurutmu lebih baik kita duduk di bangku itu saja, ya? Saki," bukannya menjawab, dia malah memberi pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan karena tanpa persetujuan gadis itu, Sasori telah lebih dulu duduk di sana. Sakura menekuk wajahnya kesal—pria itu sangat aneh hari ini.

"Duduklah,"

"Tidak,"

Sakura memilih untuk berdiri, enggan menatap sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Sedangkan Sasori, pria itu mulai mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya, memainkan benda berwarna hitam itu—seperti mengetik, dengan sedikit berpikir.

Dia mulai merasa pegal di persendian kakinya karena berdiri. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin duduk, tapi nanti Sasori menilai dirinya tidak konsisten. Mengernyit kala merasa ponsel yang dia taruh dalam saku _coat_nya bergetar.

_One message from Sasori_

Kerutan di dahinya bertambah menyadari siapa pengirimnya. Dia melirik sekilas kearah Sasori, pria itu tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap orang-orang yang sedang bermain basket—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya membuang mukanya yang sedikit merona—dan tentunya Sakura tak menyadari perubahan itu.

_Tidak semua dari kita dapat melakukan hal besar. Tapi kita bisa melakukan banyak hal kecil dengan cinta yang besar. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku, Sakura…_

Berpikir untuk beberapa saat—mencerna baik-baik maksud dari pria Akasuna itu. _Cinta yang besar_? Eh, _Cinta?_

Kontan wajah seputih porselen itu kembali merona, lebih merah dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi iris _zambrud _itu kini berbinar. Dia segera menghampiri Sasori yang tetap _stay cool _dan memasang raut wajah datar andalan pria itu.

"Sasori?"

"Hn,"

"Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Hn,"

"Maksudmu apa sih?" mendengar jawaban singkat yang tidak jelas artinya itu membuat Sakura kembali dongkol. Angin dengan tiba-tiba bertiup sedikit kencang, menerbangkan helaian merah muda milik Sakura.

"Kau masih tak mengerti?"

Kini keduanya saling bertatapan—_zambrud _bertemu dengan coklat madu—mungkin bukan perpaduan yang indah.

"_Okay, _mungkin aku bukan orang yang puitis. Tapi kau tahu, dengan cinta yang besar, kita mampu melakukan hal-hal kecil. Aku mencintaimu entah sejak kapan, kenapa, atau bagaimana. Kupikir cinta memang tidak butuh alasan. Tapi… mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? Merubah status dari sepasang sahabat menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Sakura terdiam—apa ini hanya sebuah _delusi_? Kenapa di manik _zambrudnya _Sasori terlihat merona? Ah, memikirkan itu semua membuat otaknya terasa penuh.

"Kau kesambet ya, Sasori?"

Membuang napas, dia sepertinya salah karena mengikuti saran Gaara yang bilang jika menembak seorang gadis—tidak perlu berbagai macam susunan kata-kata romantis. Tapi ini? Kemana sih otaknya Sakura yang setahunya jenius itu, pikir Sasori.

Melihat wajah setengah frustasi sahabatnya itu, Sakura diam-diam menyembunyikan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Dia paham—tentunya seorang gadis memiliki sifat lebih peka dibanding pria. Jadi Sakuraa hanya berpura-pura bodoh. Sekali-sekali tidak ada salahnya membodoh-bodohi orang pintar seperti Sasori.

_Cup_

Pria itu memandang Sakura bingung, dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan sebagai apa-maksudnya-Sakura?

"Kau saja yang tidak peka. Sejak _puber_, aku mulai mencintaimu. Tapi kau benar, kita bisa melakukan banyak hal kecil dengan cinta yang besar. Meskipun caramu menembakku tidak romantis sama sekali," cibir Sakura dengan senyuman mengejek.

Sasori bangkit dari duduknya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura lalu berbisik. "Itu tidak penting. Dan maafkan aku karena mengutarakannya di sini—ini semua berkat saran Gaara,"

Sakura merasa seperti terbang tinggi ke langit, lalu mendarat tanpa ancang-ancang saat dia merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibirnya. Otaknya tak mampu mencerna—bungkam melihat kelihaian Sasori yang mencium bibirnya tanpa izin dari sang pemilik.

"Aku mencintaimu—Sakura,"

Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang terlalu indah untuk kedua sahabat itu—atau yang baru berganti status sebagai sepasang kekasih. Benar kata orang, dalam pertemanan pasti ada cinta, tapi dalam cinta tidak ada pertemanan. Cinta hanya cinta.

**END**

_**A/N: **__mohon di maafkan atas segala kesalahan saya atas Fic ini, karena saya adalah seorang newbie yg dengan pedenya langsung ikutan Event #pundung. Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya ya minna! __**Flame **__sekalipun akan saya terima dengan senang hati—karena itulah penulis ^^a._


End file.
